Starry-Eyed
by Whisker Biscuit
Summary: Skout accidentally encounters the Nomad when everyone else is too far off to be of assistance. They share a bit of an unwilling soul search, and the spittoon girl learns that the world is a lot more complicated than she wanted to believe. (Set shortly after episode 6)


**Note: This was written shortly after episode 6 came out, during the hiatus. Consider it an AU of sorts.**

* * *

Skout had done it. She still couldn't believe it, that she'd managed to accomplish what so many others had failed to do for over a century, but here she was, standing in front of a simple animal snare that had caught prey unlike any she'd ever expected.

Skout had captured the Nomad.

It was a bit of a lucky thing though, if the girl was honest with herself. She and the crew had been traveling into near-sunset when they had found a rare patch of cactus and desert shrubs, spanning a good several miles at least and very difficult to navigate. Toth, spirited and impatient, had ordered the majority of her group to start working through the undergrowth despite its treachery. The Y'dala woman herself took a smaller team to split up and ride around the perimeter – a task that would take the rest of the evening.

Of course Skout had begged to join, but ever since the encounter with the beast in the Nowhere storm, Toth had been bouncing between avoiding her spittoon girl in harsh silence and hovering over her like a mother hen. It was confusing, and frustrating, and Skout was just about ready to tear her hair out.

Jethro had been the one to suggest that someone stay behind with the larger wagon and set up camp, since it was obvious they'd be here for possibly a few days. Toth was against the idea until she realized it'd be a good way to both keep Skout out of harm's way and ignore her at the same time, so she had assigned the poor girl the job with no room for further argument. One other Dandy-Lion was voted to keep her company, "just in case", and then the group had departed.

After the tents were set up and a fire was built, Skout was left to her own devices as her companion decided he was taking an afternoon nap. He told her, settling himself onto the dusty desert ground, that the likelihood of the Nomad being here – or anyone really – was pretty slim. Skout was usually optimistic but she felt a little inclined to agree with him.

So now, two hours after arriving, she could maybe forgive herself for being a little slack-jawed at the sight.

The Nomad was stuck in a bit of a squat, his right arm inside the low-hanging, hollowed-out cactus arm Scout had set up to snare an animal for dinner. He was very still and very wide-eyed, left hand still gripping at the crook of his elbow in an interrupted attempt to pull out of the trap.

"You, yer arm's stuck," Skout said quietly, dumbly. She shook her head to snap out of her shock. "What're you doin' here, Nomad?"

That was enough to pull her catch out of his own freeze up, because he started tugging more frantically at his trapped appendage. The girl scampered up quickly in order to stop his struggling and the Nomad flinched back so violently he fell on his behind. His arm was bent at an awkward angle, uncomfortable but probably not painful.

"Hey, hey now, don't be doin' that! You'll pull a muscle or somethin'!" She lightly scolded. "What am I s'pposed to tell everyone if you go gettin' yerself hurt?"

But the Nomad wasn't listening. He looked terrified, keeping as much distance between them as he could while still tugging desperately at the cactus snare. When Skout inched closer his shoulders jolted up to his neck and he tried to clap his hands through the plant. It didn't work and the poor thing got a gloveful of prickly needles for his efforts.

Skout wasn't really sure what to do at this point. She could go back to the camp to grab her fellow sleeping Dandy-Lion, but it was a fifteen minute push through the brush one way and leaving the Nomad alone was just asking for him to escape.

She could shout for help, maybe, but the search party had set out hours ago and would have good distance, careful searching or not. It was also starting to get dark, and she didn't have a flare or anything to signal where she was.

The best option would have been to bring the Nomad back herself, but she faced two problems with this. First, she was recovering from her injuries. The moment the girl had gotten off her crutches she had demanded to jump back into the fray, and it was the only debate she'd managed to win against Toth since the incident. The exertion of walking alone for this long was difficult, much less hauling along an unwilling companion.

Secondly, the Nomad was acting…much more skittish than the last time she'd interacted with him. Sure, they'd been pursuing and evading each other for weeks now, and there wasn't any doubts about which members of the group were willing to bring him back in less than one piece, but something about this was…different.

Wrong.

So, with a quiet resigned huff and a painful sigh, Skout sat against a brittle shrub to consider her dilemma. She brought up her legs halfway to her chest and draped her arms tiredly across her knees, eyes distant while the Nomad heaved and panted in front of her.

"What'm I supposed to do?" The girl near-whispered. "If I go messin' this up again, Toth could get in a whole lotta trouble again."

The two made brief unexpected eye-contact before the Nomad's face turned abruptly to the side, still clearly terrified. Skout huffed again and picked absentmindedly at a scab on her thumb.

"And you ain't been helpin' things much, Friend. Actin' all afraid a' me like that. I ain't that scary…am I?"

The Nomad blinked up at the girl and gave a tiny, timid shake of his head, and Skout frowned.

"Ya say that, but I'm not much reassured, Mister Nomad." She looked at him again, studied him a little more closely. "Why's everyone so upset at you, anyhow? I know you've been doin' magic and all that rule-breakin' stuff, but…what makes ya so special to get everyone up in a tilly?"

The words made her captive tense as a rattlesnake. He stopped struggling to stare at her, an expression on his face that was half pleading, half disbelief, and mixed together to form 100% distress. Skout would have been unnerved, but everything about the last few weeks had been unnerving and she was sick of the feeling.

"And, why ya gotta be bundled up so much too? The desert is plenty cold enough at night for that, but it ain't so kind durin' the day." She scooted up to him on her butt, green eyes starting to fill with the inquisitiveness she used to be more famous for.

Whatever the Nomad was seeing, however, he wasn't liking at all. He tried to kick backwards, and when his trapped arm stopped the movement he instead tried to hide fetal-position behind the hollowed cactus. Skout was having none of it.

"Come on, Friend, I ain't gonna hurtcha! I just wanna," the girl paused. "Actually, I don't really much know what I want. I guess. Maybe…" She chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe I could just see yer face? Is that alright?"

Her captive uncurled just a bit to watch warily. His gaze drifted down her body, and Skout realized with a start that he was looking for weapons. She almost snorted in irritated amusement.

"Nah, I ain't got nothin' dangerous on me, Toth has been real weird lately, not lettin' me do nothin' useful. I dunno why she still wants me here, if I'm bein' honest."

The Nomad leaned around the snare, closer than he'd been willing to get before, and Skout's breath almost caught at the brightness of his eyes in the growing dusk. She tentatively reached a hand out, not quite closed into a fist.

"Can I? Please? Just one look?"

Her fingers brushed against the rim of his hat, but he didn't wince away. The Nomad remained completely rigid, with a slight twitch to his body like a reluctant marionette with no other way out. Skout took the hat off and turned it this way and that, respectful but curious. She didn't notice nervous tears forming in her captive's face.

Next came the bandana, wrapped so tightly around the Nomad's face and neck it was a miracle he wasn't suffocating, in her opinion. She gently pulled it down and made a startled noise when she couldn't see an obvious mouth.

"Uh, well." Skout stammered as the Nomad made himself a little smaller. "I uh, I'm sure lots a folks don't have mouths! It ain't that uncommon, promise!"

But she was even more eager to see the rest of his face now, and the head scarf was grabbed a little faster, with a little less consideration of his comfort level. The Nomad jerked back at her action and ended up coming right out of the headwear. It remained stuck in Skout's hand, but she didn't notice.

Because the sight before her was nothing short of incredible.

Pitch, fluffy hair swept up in a current of soft innocence, highlighting a slim, childlike face. Eyes, once tempered by so much faded orange, now glowed in beautiful brilliance against the deepest of dark skin, and the tears still prickling at their corners added the illusion of liquid light circling two dazzling moons. The lack of mouth and nose were no longer disconcerting, but ethereal. As if to complete the celestial picture was the sky, finally reaching that point of showing stars but not so opaque as to obscure everything else.

It was unlike anything Skout had ever seen before.

It was _magical_.

"Flippin' flapjacks," she breathed, drawing the scarf close to her collarbone. "That's, this – you're beautiful."

The Nomad remained still, tears threatening to spill and shimmer down unmarred cheeks. He – they – made a move as if to take the scarf back, then stopped and recoiled. Skout blinked dazedly and slowly came out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she passed the piece of clothing back and the Nomad accepted it gratefully, managing to wrap it back on properly even with only one hand available. The bandana came back up to cover the bottom half of their face, and with a hesitant tap they took back their hat, pressing it snugly on top of their head like a security blanket.

The girl tried to get the amazing image out of her mind, but no amount of blinking or headshaking could do it. She picked at her scab without looking at it.

"So uh, I don't s'ppose yer gonna come back with me if I ask nicely, huh." Skout grimaced when she received an incessant 'no' in all forms of body language. "That's what I thought. Dang it, How'm I gonna explain this to everyone?"

Her captive seemed just a little less fearful for their life, because a half shrug was her answer. The spittoon girl sighed and looked up at the evening sky.

"You know, there's so many stories 'bout before magic disappeared. Sometimes Toth tells 'em to me, when she's in a good enough mood. It always sounds so amazin', and I've always wanted to see it with my own eyes."

Skout went quiet for a few seconds and just watched the stars twinkle. "And then I gotta chance to meet you, and – now don't get me wrong, those little critters you make are right plum outta the fantasy books, but this…I ain't never realized how special it really is, I guess. You're really special. Honestly. And I wanna help Toth and help her people, that's why I'm still goin' with her even though…even though she ain't been too happy with me lately. But I don't…what happens after all that? Where do you go? Why does El Ray want you so bad?"

Something anxious and troubled leaked into the Nomad's eyes then, and if Skout didn't know better she'd say they knew _exactly_ what would happen to them. But that was impossible. It was probably just the fear talking.

"When we came here today, nobody really thought we'd see you. I think Toth's the only one who wanted to search this place. Maybe…just this once," she hesitated, and stared into the subdued radiance of the Nomad's eyes. "Maybe I could just…not find nothin' in this trap. Maybe it just sprung by itself somehow, cause that, that happens sometimes, right?"

The Nomad's expression was bordering towards disbelief and the first inkling of hope, even as tears still glimmered along their skin. Skout wanted to cry too, at the unfairness of it all. She took ahold of her captive's free hand and clasped it in her own, willing them to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Twenty minutes later, the sleeping Dandy-Lion woke to find Skout stumbling into the camp, dirty and tired and rather listless. He propped himself up on one arm and watched her.

"Did the traps catch anything?"

And Skout looked at the night sky again, at stars that were once so inviting when she had been younger, and more naïve to the complicated nature of things. They weren't like that anymore.

"Nah, nothin'. I think you're right, ain't nothing worthwhile here at all."

They weren't like that, because she had started to lose that naivety, that stupid belief in a black and white world and her ability to know the difference.

But in return, she had received a glimpse of something even more magnificent. Something worth protecting even if she didn't know how to do it yet. And it wasn't just a visible sight, either.

Because after she'd freed them, before the two parted ways again and she'd started the trek back –

The Nomad had hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: This story was originally written and posted on AO3 last May, when there was a big time gap between episode 6 and the rest of the season. I'm uploading it here because I'm trying to use this profile more often, even though it's basically an AU at this point. I also wrote Nomad as a little more jumpy because he had learned what would happen to him if he's caught and having that arm trapped was probably causing Undertaker flashbacks, my poor baby.**

**This entire fic spawned after seeing a beautiful picture by crysptrsh on tumblr, and the "fluffy-haired Nomad" was absolutely my headcanon until the later episodes disproved that. Also, I don't necessarily mind either "he/him" or "they/them" pronouns for the Nomad, but I figured after seeing something like that Skout would be willing to lean toward the latter, hence the switch.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
